Alliance of the 5 regions
by Meteor Cavalier
Summary: A boy named Meteor goes on a journey to save his father who is being mind-controlled by the New Mewtwo. It is up to Meteor and his friends to defeat the New Mewtwo
1. Alliance of the 5 regions

It had been 10 years since Black defeated the Champion...

Far away in Johto, Ghetsis, Maxie, Archie, Cyrus and Giovanni were having a meeting. For once, Team Magma and Team Aqua were working together.

"Is the New Mewtwo ready?" Ghetsis asked.

Before Archie could answer, Maxie

said," It is in Hoenn. We have also captured a top-class trainer to help us. We will use the New Mewtwo to control his mind."

"Perfect! The alliance of the 5 regions shall begin!"

It was a bright morning and the sun shone its luminous light upon my eyes. I was having a Pokemon battle with Felix Vader, my rival. "Go Gible!" I released Gible while Felix released his Dratini. Dratini used Dragon Tail but Gible easily dodged it. Gible used Dig. Dratini was clueless where Gible was. Out of the blue, it appeared below Dratini and attacked it. Dratini fainted. Meteor Cavalier wins the battle.

"Bad news! Your dad has been captured by Team Magma while he was in Hoenn!" exclaimed my mother.

"What? Dad is missing?" ...


	2. Where is Dad?

"Dad is missing?" I was so shocked. He had a Garchomp which was very strong. My dad was a top-class trainer. He got all gym badges from the 5 regions : Sinnoh, Johto, Kanto, Hoenn and Unova. He went to Hoenn recently to learn more about Pokemon but now he is missing.

" Officer Jenny is outside. You can ask her what happened." my mother told me.

I rushed outside and saw Officer Jenny with her Arcanine.

" According to the eye-witnesses, your dad was attacked by Glalie which has a strong effect on Garchomp, since it is Dragon and Ground type. Others said that they saw Team Magma and Team Aqua Grunts nearby. I suspect that they are the ones in charge of all this." she explained.

" I must find Dad. I'm going to Hoenn."

" It's too dangerous. You can't go there all alone." my mother complained.

"I'll come along." Felix said.

"We're going too." It was Marvel Crood and Clove Carstairs. They were my best friends since we were children. My mom had no choice but to let me go. It was my first journey to another region without an adult.

" Make sure you bring your Xtransceiver and Pokédex so that I can contact you. I'll miss you Meteor. Call me as soon as you reach there." my mom said in a very sad manner.

" I'll miss you too."

And so, the four of us went to Misralton City which was quite far as we lived in Aspertia City. After 2 hours of cycling, we finally reached our destination. I went in the airport and booked four tickets to Sootopolis City which was the place Dad went missing. We went in the plane at 5:00 p.m. and had a good rest while we waited for our arrival in Hoenn.


	3. Our Arrival at Hoenn

After our flight, we felt extremely exhausted. As promised, I called my mother and told her I was alright. We found a hotel and booked 3 rooms. One for me and Felix, one for Marvel since he was my best friend and one for Clove since she is a girl. The only reason why I wanted to share a room with Felix was so that he could not get a room for himself alone as that would be too good for him. After all, he is my rival. We had a good night's rest before embarking on our journey the next day.

On the next day, we packed the things that we wanted to bring and finally set off.

"First things first, we need to find Team Magma and Team Aqua's Headquarters. Which one are we going to find first?"

Marvel's partner was Bagon and Clove's was Ralts. Mine, Marvel's and Felix's were Dragon types so fire and water would not give much effect on Gible, Bagon and Dratini. Clove's Ralts was Psychic type and usually Team Magma has Houndoom which were Dark types. Going to Team Aqua first would be a better choice.

As we were about to set off, Clove spotted a Team Aqua Grunt. We stealthily followed him. He walked behind a building into an open field. When we reached the open field,the grunt disappeared as if he vanished into thin air

" Why were you stalking me?" a voice came from behind.

I looked back and saw the grunt.

" Go Crawdaunt!" He exclaimed.

" Ralts, go! Use Magical Leaf."

Clove's partner aimed for the foe's Crawdaunt.

" Protect!"

Crawdaunt protected itself.

"Now it's my turn. Night Slash!"

The move was super effective to Ralts. It fell to the ground and fainted.

"Ralts!" Clove cried.

We were running towards her when BOOMMM!... All I could see was a pinkish psychic ball and my consciousness started to fade away as I slumped onto the soft grass.

* * *

I would like to thank Marvel Crood, Ace Cahill and Lucian (not their real names) for helping me out with this. Read Ace Cahill's fanfic. His username is AceCahill


	4. Captured

"I just had the worst nightmare ever! I dreamt that Dad was captured by Team Aqua and Team Magma." I shouted out loud.

When I scrutinized my surroundings, I found Clove, Felix and Marvel lying on the ground, unconscious. We were in an underground cell. So it was not a dream! Scanning around the cell once again, I perceived a Team Aqua symbol on the wall. It must be Team Aqua's Headquarters! I looked behind and saw that my three friends have awoke.

"Ah! I see you have woken up." a man said, appearing out of nowhere. "Dad? Dad! It really is you!" I exclaimed.

I was surprised. Why was he here? Don't tell me he is one of them?

"He is not your father." another male said, appearing from beneath the shadows in a sudden.

He was covered in a black suit which showed his plumpness. On his forehead was a long sky blue bandana with the crest of team Aqua.

" What do you mean he is not my dad? And who are you?" I asked curiously. "If you're wondering who I am, call me Archie , the leader of Team Aqua. Pretty nice place I've got here, eh. Don't you agree kiddo?" I scowled as he said that but he ignored me and continued, "If you're wondering why grunts from different teams are here, the answer is really simple. In order to achieve our goals, we have set an alliance with them. Creating the New Mewtwo is our very first step. Having the New Mewtwo, doing the rest like controlling this man became really simple. So you are his beloved son. Well, too bad. We're just going to use him for a while." he said as he pointed to my father.

"What happened back there in the field?" I asked again curiously.

"Oh. One of my grunts realized that you were following him and decided to attack you. For your information, we have collected psychic energy balls from the New Mewtwo and they are very powerful, containing enough power to control the human mind or knock you out immediately. That must have been what caused you to faint. With it, we can take over the entire world. Hahaha!" Archie cold heartedly laughed.

That was his machiavellian plan?

"You fool! Why did you tell all that to them?" another man said and smacked Archie hard in his back.

He was kind of handsome with a tall and muscular build. He was dressed in black similar to Archie but it has a big red Team Magma symbol on his shirt instead of a water symbol. When I was young, my father taught me all these symbols so I recognized them with great ease.

" Maxie, I was just telling them how great we were and how powerful the New Mewtwo was."

Archie pouted, "What else did you say?" he asked angrily becoming hostile. His eyes were burning with great fiery rage.

" I just told them about our alliance..." "What! Look at what you've done! Great, now they know our plans." he shouted.

He looked like he was ready to lash out his anger and tear Archie up.

"Don't mind us kiddo, this young man here is Maxie, the leader of Team Magma." Archie introduced.

"Stop it! What else are you going to tell them? Sometimes I really regret working with you." Maxie exclaimed.

They started debating about pointless stuff i didn't really care to listen. Maxie tried to push Archie but his body was twice bigger, causing Maxie to fall. A Pokéball flew out of his pocket and it opened.

"Gible! I'm so glad to see you." I shouted in relief.

Archie looked at Maxie with his angry eyes and said," Why did you bring them down here? Now look who is more foolish?

"Archie, we better run! I didn't bring any of my Pokémon." he shouted, trembling in fear.

"Gible, knock down the man wearing black and red and get those Pokéballs out from his pocket." I ordered.

Gible nodded and jumped ready to strike, he pounced onto Maxie causing him to trip and fall as the three balls flew out of his pocket. They opened. Ralts! Bagon! Dratini! Maxie stood up and they both ran as fast as they could. My dad followed them like an obedient puppy and I was very sad to see him leave.

"How do we get out of here?" Felix asked worriedly.

"We can't just go on a random path. There must be numerous grunts in this place. We're outnumbered." Marvel said. "Leave that to me! Ralts, find out the fastest escape route. Make sure no grunts are present along the way."

Ralts concentrated, for a moment no one spoke. Then its eyes opened, giving back its thoughtful and intelligent eyes. Pointing towards a direction, we realized it was the escape route.

"Bagon, use Flamethrower!Marvel instructed.

Bagon opened its large mouth and a blazing fire escaped. The raging fire gave intense heat to its surrounding causing everyone to sweat in heat and the cold iron bars slowly melted under the intense heat.

We stepped out of the cell and followed Ralts to the exit.


	5. Saved by Natu

We followed Ralts to the exit until it suddenly stopped in front of a wall.

"This must be the exit! Gible, use Double-Edge and destroy the wall!"

CRASH! The wall broke into a million pieces. Gible was badly injured by the recoil.

Beneath the wall was a vast ocean.

"Where are we? How do we get back to Sootopolis City?" I asked.

"Leaving so soon? Go, Sharpedo! Use Surf!" a man said.

It was Archie. I closed my eyes as the massive wave headed towards my direction... I knew my death was imminent.

I opened my eyes. There was no wave. We were in an open field. But how? Weren't we at Team Aqua's Headquarters?

I looked to my side and saw my three friends who were as perplexed as I was.

"NATTUU!"

"Did you hear that?" I asked.

I looked around and noticed that there was a Natu.

"Now I know. This Natu must have saw us in trouble and used Teleport. That's why we're here." I explained.

I took out my Pokédex and pointed it at the Natu.

It said," Tiny Bird Pokemon. It picks food from cactus plants, deftly avoiding buds and spines. It seems to skip about to move.

Where are we? I looked around once again and finally realized that it was the open field Clove battled with the Team Aqua Grunt. We saw a building nearby and went over to the other side. It was Sootopolis City. We were standing right in front of the hotel we were staying in.

"Thanks a lot, Natu. We wouldn't have survived without you." I thanked it.

"NATTUUU!" Natu groaned in pain.

"What's wrong Natu?" Felix asked.

I zoomed in to Natu. Its leg was injured!

"We have to go to the Pokémon Centre quickly." I said as we rushed there.

We handed Natu over to Nurse Joy.

She said," Wow! Where did you find Natu? It's rare in Hoenn. Oh my! It's badly injured."

Marvel said,"Natu saved us when we're fighting against Team Aqua. Please save it."

"I'll try my best."

Nurse Joy suggested that we should go back to the hotel and rest since the healing process would take a day.

Felix, Marvel and Clove went back but I wanted to stay and accompany Natu.

The next day, Natu was already feeling better. At around 8:00 a.m., it woke up. Natu seemed so happy to see me. It ran towards me and gave me a hug.

I asked,"Natu, do you want to be my Pokémon?"

Natu nodded. I took out a Pokéball and threw it at the Tiny Bird Pokémon. The red and white ball move to the left, then to the right and finally stayed still. Click! Natu was captured.

Just at this time, my three friends came and saw what happened.

"Congratulations on your first Pokémon caught in the Hoenn region!" they said at the same time.

"So where are we going now?" Clove asked.

RING! The phone in the Pokémon Centre rang and Nurse Joy asked me to answer the call.

I picked it up, "Hello.

"I know where your father is. Meet me at Mirage Island.

* * *

**To** **be continued...**

**Who is that mysterious caller? Stay tuned and read Chapter 6 soon!**


	6. The Mysterious Caller

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry it's been a long time since I last updated. I was having my exams. Anyway, I'm going to write a new fan fiction of Fantastic 4 soon.**

"I know where your father is. Meet me at Mirage Island."  
"Who was that?" Nurse Joy asked.  
"Someone just called and asked me to meet him at Mirage Island. He said he knew where my father was." I explained.  
"Mirage Island? That's a small island near Sootopolis City. I heard it's really hard to get there. Maybe you can rent a ferry to go there. They are available near the Pokémon Centre." Nurse Joy explained.  
"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Felix exclaimed.  
"Wait! This could be a trap." Clove warned.  
"Then what should we do?" I asked in worry.  
"I know. When you are going to meet the caller, Felix,Clove and I will hide somewhere that is out of the caller's sight. When you are in trouble, we will  
come out of hiding to help you." Marvel said with intelligence.  
"Sounds like a great idea!" I exclaimed, although I was a bit worried.  
We thanked Nurse Joy and went back to the hotel.  
Before we left the Pokémon Centre, Nurse Joy told me,"Meteor, using Teleport makes Natu exhausted. Please use it wisely or Natu will get injured easily."  
I replied,"Ok. Thanks a lot. I promise I'll use it only for emergencies."  
We checked off the hotel and rented a ferry as told by Nurse Joy.  
Felix said he could drive it so we let him navigate the vehicle although I didn't quite trust him.

After a couple of tedious hours, I spotted a tiny island which was surrounded by whirlpools.  
"This must be Mirage Island. How do we get past the whirlpools?" Felix asked.  
"I don't know." Marvel said.  
"Fine. I'll just drive through it." Felix said.  
"Wait! Don't..." Marvel, Clove and I said at the same time.  
But it was too late. Felix drove the ferry through the whirlpool. How dumb was he? The vehicle span and span until four of us were thrown off. We fell onto the soft grass and witnessed the sinking ferry.  
"At least we made it through. How are we going to get back?" Felix asked.  
"You're in trouble, young man. Now get into positions." Marvel instructed.  
The three of them hid behind a rock while I walked forwards. A young girl, probably around my age, was standing there as if she was waiting for someone.  
I approached her and said,"Are you the one who called me?"  
"Finally, you're here. I've been waiting for 30 minutes. My name is Cyan Eater. I know where my father is." she told me.  
"How do you know?" I asked.  
"I saw you fight Team Aqua at their hideout. After you teleported away, I heard Archie and one of his grunt's conversation." she told me.

Back at Team Aqua's Headquarters...

"Where did they go?" Archie asked, confused.  
"My Lord Archie, I think they just teleported." the grunt told him.  
"Then where did they teleport to?" Archie asked.  
"I think they teleported to Sootopolis City, since that was the place I found them." the grunt explained.  
"Then quick! Find them! I'll go to Johto and tell Giovanni about this. Nobody shall stop us! And inform Maxie." Archie ordered.  
"Yes, Sir!" the grunt answered with respect.

Back at Mirage Island...

"So you spied on them? Then how did you know I was at the Pokémon Centre and I was the one who answered it?" I asked.  
"It was just a coincidence. I thought Nurse Joy would pick it up but I heard a young boy's voice. So I thought that could be you." Cyan replied.  
"Ok. How did you get past those whirlpools?" I asked curiously.  
He took out a Pokéball from his pocket. Marvel, Felix and Clove saw his action and came to protect me.  
"Meteor, watch out! Go!" Marvel exclaimed.  
Three balls flew into the air. Bagon! Ralts! Dratini!  
"Stop! She's just telling me how she got past the whirlpool." I explained.  
"Then what is that she's holding?"  
Clove asked.  
"I think you had misunderstood me. Go Altaria!" she said.  
A big blue bird Pokémon appeared. It stretched out its white wings and looked at us.  
I took out my Pokédex ," Altaria, the Humming Pokémon. On sunny days, it flies freely through the sky and blends into the clouds. It sings in a beautiful soprano." "This is Altaria, my loyal partner." Cyan said.  
"You rode on Altaria?" Felix asked.  
"Yes." Cyan said.  
"Do you have other Pokémon that can carry four of us?" I asked.  
"Yes. That girl over there can ride on Altaria with me. While you three boys ride on Tropius," she said as she took out another Pokéball from her pocket, revealing a green Pokémon that looked like a dinosaur and it had two pairs of wings on its back. " Is it ok with you two, Altaria and Tropius?" she asked.  
"TROPPII!" "ALTARIAA!"  
I pointed my Pokédex at Tropius," Tropius, the Fruit Pokémon. It flies by flapping its broad leaves and gives the sweet, delicious fruit around its neck to children."  
"Ok, let's get going." Cyan said.  
Clove and Cyan rode on Altaria while the rest and I rode on Tropius. We waited for our arrival at Johto as we chatted happily while sitting on the two Flying type Pokémon.


End file.
